fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gameshow
The Gameshow is a public event held weekly in Erwood, a large city in the human territory. It is organized, produced, promoted and commentated by the Gamemaker , the production of the show has made him immense fortune, as it is a very popular event that is attended by many. The show usually starts with the Gamemaker greeting the audience and introducing them to this weeks "contestant". The contestants are always kidnapped and forced into the arena and always female. He then continues and introduces the audience to this weeks enemies, their strengths, weaknesses and abilities, though the contestant cannot hear this. Then the arena is revealed, which often is build around some sort of theme with the creatures and traps in it fitting into it. Contents The Gameshow is held weekly, with larger and more special versions of it at the end of every month or special occasions (like New Year, etc). For the sake of understanding, they will be further called "Small Show" for the weekly iterations and "Large Show" for the monthly one. Essentially, both large and small shows are very similar in build up and presentation, the large show is just "bigger and better" and often time sports some sort of written plot and a famous person in the world. Usually however, the main objective for the contestant is to escape the arena while avoiding getting raped too many times or even killed. The enemies that are found in the arena are mostly created or modified with magic to act how the Gamemaker wants them to, they range from normal humans, to dogs, to tentacle monsters to minotaurs and other fantastical beings. They are all modified so that in their mind they have to rape the contestant as long as possible, additionally, every time they ejaculate inside the contestant, they spread the so called "Corruption". Corruption is a trait, created by wizards specifically for the Gameshow, which increases the victims libido. Should the contestant be raped enough times that they only crave sex and do not want to escape anymore, they have "lost" and the Gameshow ends, often times with a finale where the victim is locked in a room with every monster featured on that week's show. Rarely, the contestants find the exit of the arena, in which they have to beat the final boss, the Gamemaker himself. As of yet, only one woman has beaten the Gameshow successfully and got out alive, this woman being Caldreth, daughter of Nulia. "Large shows" At the end of the month or on special occasions, larger, more complex versions of the Gameshow are broadcasted. They often times feature famous people in the world as the Gamemaker is powerful enough to even kidnap royals. They last longer and have a larger variety of enemies, otherwise they are mostly the same. Sometimes they also feature a fully-fledged fictional story, where the captured woman is forced to play the main role. How exactly the Gamemaker accomplishes all this is unknown, as he himself and the production of the Gameshow are shrouded in complete mystery. Category:Soft Canon